buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Silver Fangs/Decks: To Get List
Couldn't figure out how to delete a Blog so I repurposed it into a Card Check List for my future Decks. ^^ 'Dragon World: (25/55)' Flag (1/1)✓ * x1 Dragon World (card) - C - TD1 - ✓ Spells (12/19) * x3 Green Dragon Knights "Song of Ancient Lands" - Promo - TD1 - ✓✗✗ * x3 Green Dragon Shield - C - TD1 - ✓✓✓ * x2 Blue Dragon Shield - R - BT1 -✗✗ * x3 Dragoenergy - C - TD3 - ✓✓✓ * x3 Dragonic Heal - UC - BT1 - ✓✓✓ * x3 Dragonic Charge - C - TD3 - ✓✓✗ * x2 Day of the Dragon - RR - BT1 - ✗✗ Items (1/6) * x3 Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle - RR - BT1 - ✗✗✗ * x3 Dragonblade, Dragobreach - UC - BT2 - ✓✗✗ Impact (1/3) * x3 Dragon Strike Arts, Dragonic Kaiser Nova - RRR - CP1 - ✓✗✗ Size 1 (5/12) * x2 Double Sword Dragon - C - CP1 - ✗✗ * x3 Bloody Card Dragon - Promo - PV1 - ✗✗✗ * x3 Psychic Knife Dragon - R - BT2 - ✓✗✗ * x4 Thousand Rapier Dragon - C - BT2 - ✓✓✓✓ Size 2 (4/12) * x4 Drum Bunker Dragon - R - BT1 - ✓✗✗✗ * x3 Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon - RRR - CP1 - ✗✗✗ * x2 Pile Bunker Dragon - RRR - BT1 - ✗✗✗ * x3 Rising Flare Dragon - C - TD1 - ✓✓✓ Size 3 (1/2) * x2 Inferno Armor Dragon - RR - CP1 - ✓✗ 'Magic World: (8/57)' Flag (0/1) * x1 Magic World (card) - Promo - BT1 - ✗ Spells (3/25) * x3 Great Spell, Saturday Night Devil Fever - R - BT1 - ✗✗✗ * x3 Devil Advantage - RRR - BT1 - ✗✗✗ * x4 Key of Solomon, First Volume - R - BT2 - ✗✗✗ * x3 Key of Solomon, Second Volume - R - BT2 - ✓✓✗ * x3 Magical Goodbye - RR - BT1 - ✗✗✗ * x3 Nice one! - R - BT1 - ✗✗✗ * x3 Solomon's Shield - C - BT1 - ✓✗✗ * x3 Abra Cadabra! - UC - BT1 - ✗✗✗ Items (0/3) * x3 Gunrod, Stradivarius - UC - BT1 - ✗✗✗ Impact (0/3) * x3 Diabolical Hardcore! - RR - BT1 - ✗✗✗ Size 1 (2/12) * x4 Demon Lord, Asmodai - RRR - BT1 - ✗✗✗✗ * x2 Demon Doctor, Buer - R - BT1 - ✗✗✗ * x2 Demon Realm Computer, Vassago - UC - BT2 - ✓✗✗ * x4 Demon Realm Death Metal, Valefar - UC - BT1 - ✓✗✗✗ Size 2 (3/11) * x3 Great Duke, Astaroth - RR - BT2 - ✓✗✗ * x3 Dandy Guy, Sitri - UC - BT2 - ✓✗✗ * x2 Demon Realm Negotiator, Gusion - RR - BT1 - ✓✗✗ * x3 Center of the World, Mary Sue - RRR - BT2 - ✗✗✗ Size 3 (0/2) * x2 Rebel, Belial - RRR - BT1 - ✗✗ Category:Blog posts